Trying To Make It Work
by Marshpeach
Summary: Roxas has met a new guy. He has the most beautiful green eyes Roxas has ever seen and the reddest hair ever. He instantly fell for him. But Roxas knew he shouldn't be with him. Axel thinks differently though.
1. Chapter 1

Roxas sat with his brother Sora on the living room couch. It was just like any other day on Destiny Islands. As usual the sun was shining, there were only fluffy clouds in the sky and... it was hot as HELL. Roxas and Sora were sweating while watching TV. They had large glasses of lemonade and way too much sea salt ice cream in the freezer.

"Roxas." Sora pouted drawing out the name to emphasize his discomfort.

"What Sora?" Roxas asked.

"Can you get me another ice cream? Please?" Sora begged.

"I got the last round. It's your turn." Roxas argued.

"But Roxas I'm so hot and tired!" Sora whined,

"I'm not getting up anymore Sor, so you might as well get one yourself." Roxas said.

Just as Roxas had said those words the door to their house slammed open.

"Riku! Get me and Rox another ice cream from the freezer and you can have one too." Sora said seeing his silver haired friend. Riku just blinked and walked over to the freezer to grab the ice creams. He walked back to the twins and sat down in the middle of them.

"Here." He said handing them each a stick of ice cream.

"Riku you are truly a god among men." Sora praised.

"Thanks." Was all the Roxas said before he unwrapped the ice cream and started to eat.

"What the hell are you guys watching?" Riku asked noticing the TV.

"I don't know. Sora picked it." Roxas said nodding towards his brother.

"Sor, what's this?" Riku asked.

"It's called Americas Next Top Model." Sora said after a moment.

"Oh. Ok." Riku said a bit bewildered.

The door slammed open for a second time as and a girl with medium length auburn hair stepped into the house. She dropped to the floor in front of the couch upon seeing the couch fully occupied.

"Hi Kairi." The boys said in unison.

"Hey." Kairi answered sounding tired out of her mind. Oh guys I have some news. She stated as all eyes turned to her.

"What kind of news Kai" Sora asked excitedly.

"Well my brother is coming to live with us in a few days and I was wondering if you guys could come to the welcome party my mom wants to throw for him."

It was almost common knowledge that Kairi's parents were split up and her mom got custody of her and her dad got custody of her brother.

"Why is he coming to live with you guys? What happened to his dad" Roxas asked inquisitively.

"He got put in jail for selling drugs to a minor. So now my brother has to come live with us."Kairi said plainly.

"Oh." Roxas said. "So when is the party" Roxas asked now.

"The party is in a week." Kairi answered "Also try to be as nice as you guys can be to him. He didn't want to leave all his friends in Traverse. Oh I almost forgot to tell you guys, he's gay." Kairi added.

"Oh cool. Maybe Roxas can try his luck?" Riku said nudging Roxas' shoulder. Roxas turned red and hid his face as everyone else laughed.

It was the day of the party. The day Kairi's brother would be coming.

Sora, Riku, Roxas, Namine, Hayner, Pence, Ollete, Wakka, Tidus, Selphie, Rikku, Luna, and Paine were all holed up in Kairi's house. Sora's phone chose that moment to buzz. He opened it and saw a text from Kairi. 'We are almost there, get into position.' It read.

"Guys, they are almost here. Everybody hide." He said and everyone made a mad dash to hide.

A few moments later the door was opened. Everyone counted the customary 5 seconds after the door closed then they all jumped out and yelled surprise. Kairi and her mother were smiling but the boy next to them didn't seem too impressed. He walked past everyone and into the kitchen. They all looked at Kairi confused. She ushered them all to her.

"He doesn't want to be here. He moved away from his friends and he was always dad's best friend, and dad was his. Just give him time." Kairi explained quietly. "How about we get this party started?" she said a bit louder.

"Yeah!" most of the others shouted.

Kairi turned on the sound system and almost everyone started dancing. Except Roxas. Roxas was only here to give Sora and Riku a ride home. He knew they'd be drinking. Plus Roxas wasn't much of a party person. He didn't like being around a lot of people so he sat on the couch away from the crowd. He was quite content until he felt the space next to him dip down and someone sit next to him. He turned his head expecting to see Sora but it was dark and all he could make out was a mass of unruly red hair. "Hmmm this must be Axel. Kairi's brother.' He thought to himself.

"Hi, I'm Roxas." He said politely.

The head of red hair turned to face Roxas. "Hi, I'm Axel." The man said smiling, but Roxas didn't hear him. All he could think about how beautiful the eyes were on the man sitting next to him. Roxas wanted to get lost in those eyes. He was mesmerized. And at that point Roxas knew he had fallen for Axel. And hard. Not like he was ever going to tell him anyway. Nope, not EVER.

A.N Alright that's the first chapter of my new story. I hope you liked it and will continue to read as I write. I have lots of ideas for this. thanks for reading and I hope you review, favourite, and follow! bye!


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks after Axel had moved in, Roxas still couldn't get those eyes out of his head. Roxas knew this guy was way out of his league. He was just Roxas, plain simple Roxas. An amazing, handsome, (hot) guy like that would never in a million years ever like someone as simple and boring as Roxas. That's what Roxas put in his head. Even if he did want Roxas, Axel could do so much better. That's what Roxas believed.

Roxas sat on his couch. Sora had gone out with Riku to the beach. Roxas had politely turned down the kind invitation to go with them. So he was sitting on the couch just thinking about those hypnotic green eyes. Though eyes that Roxas could get so lost in. Just as he was going into a trance the front door was slammed open. What was with people and slamming doors! Can't they just open a god dammed door like a normal human?! Who else could it be but Kairi and her perfect brother Axel. Roxas even loved his name. It rolled off his tongue so well.

"Hey Rox! Where's Sor?" Kairi asked looking around for the hyper brunette.

"He and Riku are down at the beach right now." Roxas said.

"Why aren't you with them?" Kairi asked inquisitively.

"No reason really. Just didn't feel like it."

"Oh ok. I'm going to find them. Ax do you wanna come?" She asked

"Na Kai its ok I think I'll stay here." Axel said and Roxas could feel his stomach fluttering.

"Ok see you later Ax." Kairi said hugging her brother before walking out the door.

"You don't mind do you? If you do just say the word and I'll go home." Axel said kindly. Roxas couldn't help but feel he would break if Axel left.

"No is fine stay." Roxas said a bit too quickly.

"Ok do you mind if I sit?" Axel asked standing in front of the couch.

"No, not at all please." Roxas said patting the seat next to him.

"Thanks." Axel replied sitting.

"So do you wanna watch a movie?" Roxas asked purposely avoiding Axel's eyes.

"Sure what movies you got?" Axel asked.

"They are all over there." Roxas said pointing at a large cabinet.

Axel moved over to the cabinet checking out the movies.

After a minute he exclaimed, "Dude you have Nightmare Before Christmas? I haven't seen that movie in years?"

"Yeah here." Roxas said reaching for the movie. Axel handed him the movie and Roxas popped it into the DVD player. The movie started and Roxas stood up to get an ice cream and shut off the lights.

"Do you want an ice cream?" Roxas asked kindly.

"What kind?" Axel asked

"Sea salt."

"I've never tried that kind." Axel replied

"YOU'VE NEVER HAD SEA SALT ICE CREAM?!" Roxas yelled out in surprise.

"No."

"Well you have to try it now. It's mine and Sora's favourite." Roxas said handing Axel an ice cream. Roxas watched as Axel opened the ice cream. He carefully licked the ice cream. A smile made its way onto Axel's face.

"Hey it's pretty good."

"See! I love sea salt ice cream!"

After that little fiasco Roxas turned out the lights and started the movie. They sat for about half the movie before Roxas started to feel drowsy. He hadn't slept too much last night and thought he could catch a few winks. He decided he'd close his eyes for a little while. It couldn't hurt could it?

Axel absolutely loved Nightmare Before Christmas he watched it all the time as a child but when his parents broke up his mom kept most of the movies. He was immersed in the movie when he felt a weight on his shoulder. He looked to his left and found Roxas leaning on him.

"Roxas?" Axel whispered. When he didn't hear a response he looked at Roxas. The boy looked so peaceful. His eyes were closed and a small smile was present on his face. Axel knew he wouldn't admit it out loud but he had developed a small crush on the cute little blonde. Not that he would ever reciprocate the feelings. Axel felt like being bold and he moved his arm into a position behind Roxas pulling the smaller closer to him. Axel felt Roxas snuggle closer to him and it made Axel smile. With the warmth next to him he started feeling drowsy himself. After a minute he closed his eyes and laid his head on top of Roxas' and fell asleep.

Well after the movie was over Kairi, Riku, and Sora came back into the house.

"That was so much fun! We need to do it again but next time we should bring Roxas and Axel!" Kairi said happily.

"Ya that's a great idea. Wait speaking of them, where are they?" Sora asked looking around.

"Well the TV is still on maybe they're in the living room." Riku pointed out.

"I'll go look!" Sora said bouncing towards the living room.

Just as Sora looked into the room he froze in place.

"Sor what wrong are they not in there?" Riku asked.

"..."

"Sor? Are you ok?"

"..."

Riku decided he was fighting a losing battle and wanted to see what was going on for himself. He walked up next to his brown haired friend and looked over his shoulder.

"What the hell?" Riku asked mostly to himself. "Kai you might want to come see this." Riku said turning to talk to Kairi

"What is i... Wow I guess you were right. Roxas does have a good chance with my brother. I wouldn't think Axe would do something like that so quickly. Especially after what happened." Kairi pointed out.

"What do you 'after what happened'?" Sora asked coming out of his trance.

"Let's go up to your room and talk." Kairi suggested. The boys nodded and followed Kairi into Sora's room. When they got in Riku being the last in closed the door. They all sat on Sora's bed.

"Okay so when Axe lived with our dad he went to Traverse Town High. He had a pretty big group of friends and was pretty popular. He had a boyfriend and before Axel moved they had been together for 4 years. When Axel left they decided not to keep going. Axel was pretty depressed for a while and wouldn't even look at any other guys or girls. Then that," she motioned downstairs to where Axel and Roxas were on the couch still. "happens."

"I guess you have a point." Riku said.

"He better not be trying to get Roxas just for a quick lay." Sora hissed through his teeth.

"Axel wouldn't do that Sora. It's not like him."

With that the conversation was over and they decided to talk about different topics. Some those were happier.

A.N There's the second chapter. You should write me a review to tell me what you think. *wink wink* Don't forget to favourite and follow! bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Roxas woke up and yawned he didn't remember falling asleep last night. As he woke up more he felt a warmth to his left. He turned his head to look and saw he was asleep against Axel. He noticed he was in Axel's lap with Axel's arms wrapped protectively around his waist and Roxas' back against Axel's chest. He didn't know what had happened last night. Did they... get together? Roxas didn't really want to think about that. Yes this guy was absolutely gorgeous. Hot even. But Roxas knew Axel was out of his league. Hell what was his league. Axel could probably have any guy or girl he wanted. Why would he want Roxas? He would keep his distance so he wouldn't get hurt. Yes, that's the only thing he could do. Isn't it? Axel seemed like a great guy but Roxas knew Axel would probably leave Roxas for the next hottest thing. Although it wasn't hard to find someone more attractive than Roxas. Or at least that's what he thought.

Roxas' movement must have woken Axel because the next moment he could feel Axel stirring behind to him. Roxas tried to quickly move but the arms around his waist only tightened.

"Where are you trying to go?" He asked groggily still tired.

"Nowhere. I just... I, Um" Roxas tried to say something, make something up. But he had nothing.

"Well then, you don't need to go anywhere. You can stay right here warm and cozy in my lap." Axel said smiling into Roxas' neck. Roxas could feel himself blushing as Axel's warm breath fell onto his neck. He quickly went rigid pushing Axel away from him. Axel looked at him with curiosity in his eyes. Suddenly it was like the answer hit him in the face. Roxas watched as Axel's face went from curious to one of complete mischief. Quickly Axel flipped them over so he was looming over Roxas' smaller figure and attacked his neck. Licking, kissing, and biting. Roxas loved it. But here he was with someone he didn't even know and he was hard. Shit. This was pretty bad. By the look on Axels face when he pulled away he knew too.

"Please. Stop. Please." Roxas begged. Axel pulled away and looked in Roxas' eyes.

"Look I'm never going to do anything you don't want to. I like you Roxas and I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to. I want you to do this by yourself only if you want to. I'm not going to rush but I want you to know I really like you Roxas. So I'm willing to wait for however long it takes. If you are a very conservative person and you have to fall in love first then I'm willing to woo you until you fall in love with me because you are the most beautiful person I've ever met. I love you Roxas." Axel said looking dead into Roxas' eyes. Roxas felt the warmth leave his body. Wait that was Axel getting off. Roxas moved and grabbed the back of Axel's shirt and pulling him back down. Axel lost his balance and fell back onto Roxas who wrapped his arms around Axel's waist keeping him there tightly with his face pressed hard into Axel's back.

"I was cold." He mumbled quietly into Axel's back. He felt Axel chuckle lightly. Axel started shifting so he could fit Roxas into the warmth of his chest, pulling him as close as he could, and placing his chin on top of Roxas' head.

Soon enough Roxas felt himself nodding off to sleep only to be interrupted and awoken by his brother, Riku, and Kairi.

"Hey guys! We were wondering if you two wanted to join us in a lovely trip to the beach? We still have to pack snacks but that shouldn't take too long. So, what do you guys say?" Sora asked excitedly seemingly unaware of his brother current position and the death glare he was receiving from said twin.

"I think that would be a great idea. How about it Rox? Don't you wanna go to the beach?" Axel said peering down into Roxas' eyes. Somehow Roxas couldn't say no. Shit. Normally Roxas was even immune to Sora's puppy dog eyes. Axel was just looking into his eyes and Roxas felt like he was drunk by looking in Axel's eyes. Goddamn he was falling hard. This wouldn't end well and Roxas knew it. Still he couldn't let himself be hurt again.

"Fine. I guess it couldn't hurt. Just let me get some trunks on. Okay Sor?" Roxas said looking at his other part. Sora's smile brightened as he nodded his head. Reluctantly Roxas got up and started moving towards the stairs that would eventually bring to his room. He opened the door to his room stepping in. He grabbed his favourite pair of shorts and then changed. Slipping a thin white beater over his head since it was still quite hot outside (they had gotten the AC fixed already so it was nice inside) he walked down stairs.

"Alright! Now we just have to stop by Kai and Axel's house to get them their swimsuits then off to the beach we go!" Sora said excitedly.

On the walk there Roxas couldn't get over that he would get to see Axel shirtless. Roxas' mind was wandering into very dangerous territories by the time they got to the Autumn residence. Once there Axel and Kairi set off to their rooms to get changed, the rest waiting in the living room. A few moments later they both came down Kairi in a pink and yellow flowery bikini and Axel in a pair of trunks with flames and a thin white beater. Roxas stood a touch upset that he hadn't seen Axel's chest yet but pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. They all walked out the front door and Roxas' mind wandered back to a shirtless Axel. He must have stopped walking because the next thing he knew Axel was right in front of his face snapping his fingers and waving his hand. When his senses came back online he could hear Axel's voice.

"Roxas? Hey Rox, anyone home? Rooooxxxxxx?" he heard Axel ask.

"Huh? Oh sorry, my brain kinda just drifted off. Sorry." He said as he started walking again. He heard Axel chuckling a bit jogging to catch up with him. Roxas was hyperaware when Axel slung an arm around his shoulders pulling him closer.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to hold you so you don't stop again." Axel laughed. Roxas felt his face become warm and he looked down.

"AWWW he's blushing! Roxy you're so cute." Sora yelled like a child squealing after.

"Roxas are you embarrassed?" Axel asked and Roxas could almost hear the smirk on his face.

Roxas jabbed Axel in the side effectively shutting him up. Although Roxas could still feel Axel laughing against his side. He was content standing beside Axel for now walking to the beach. Roxas was more excited then he would care to admit to see Axel's chest.

A.N. Well there's the third chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and will be reading the fourth! I haven't been home for a while and am leaving again tomorrow and I don't know if I will be able to put up chapters or even have time to write. But I will try and if worse comes to worst I will be uploading the next chapter on the 19th of July. Hopefully... so please favourite, follow, and review. You can check out my bio and stuff but I have rambled on enough. Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

When the group arrived at the beach Axel took his arm from around Roxas so they could set up their blankets, cooler, and umbrellas. Once they were done Roxas laid down on his stomach trying to tan his back.

"Roxy, aren't you coming to the water?" he heard Axel say from behind him.

"I'm tired." Roxas replied

"But Roxy" Axel's voice was much closer than it was before and a lot more sexual. "Don't you wanna see me without a shirt? Don't you wanna see the water drops falling sensually down my hard abs? You can't deny it. I know you've been thinking about it since Sora brought up the beach." Axel said sitting his hips on Roxas' butt. Roxas become hyperaware of Axel's soft hands rubbing gently on his back. "If you don't want to go to the water then I guess I can just stay here and give you a nice backrub."

"Mmhmm Axe." Roxas sighed.

"Yeah Roxy. Do you like it?" he asked.

"Mmhmm I love it." Roxas answered.

"That's good. All I want to do is make you happy and feel good. Believe me, please." Axel said.

Roxas pushed his abdomen up and Axel moved up a little placing himself back on Roxas' hips. Roxas groaned and Axel knew he had him right where he wanted him. Axel decided he could get Roxas up now so he stood holding it put for Roxas to take. Roxas groaned reluctantly taking the hand up. Axel pulled harder than necessary and Roxas overshot his position falling into Axel's chest. Axel smirked wrapping his arms around Roxas' waist pulling him close.

"I can't wait to see you without a shirt on Roxy. I've been imagining it all day." He whispered letting Roxas go.

Roxas stepped back and stood staring as Axel started sexually taking off his shirt. Roxas was hypnotized as Axel pulled the bottom then pulled it back down almost giving him a strip tease. Roxas walked over grabbing the bottom of the shirt and pulling it off in one fluid movement.

"If you're going to do that I want to be the only one able to see. Yes I'm a jealous fucker. If you want me you're going to have to put up with that." Roxas stated.

"Oh Roxy I'm perfectly fine with that. Actually I like that. It means I can get you jealous then we can have nice make up sex." Axel said smirking brightly.

Finally Roxas looked down at the perfectly tan defined abs that looked like they could have been chiselled by God himself. He wanted to just reach out and touch them.

"Roxy, do you wanna touch them?" Axel asked cheekily. Roxas flushed and looked down. Axel brought his hand up under Roxas' chin bringing Roxas' eyes to meet his own. "Roxy don't be embarrassed. If you wanna touch them do it. I have girls and guys throwing themselves on me all the time but you didn't but with you it's different. I want you to touch me. I want to feel you underneath me. I want to dominate you but also wouldn't mind you taking control once and a while. I think it would be hot. And trust me baby I don't say that ever. I like the power but with you I think it would be hot." Axel confided.

"Axe I really like you I do trust me. You're gorgeous, amazing, and absolutely the hottest guy I've seen in possibly forever, and as hot as all that stuff sounds, and I mean it sounds HOT like I am having feelings in my stomach thinking about it, but I'm not quite ready for that. I'd love a relationship if you really mean it but not THAT yet. Okay?" Roxas asked.

"If you're not comfortable with it then we'll wait. Like I said before, I'm willing to wait forever. But about that relationship, I'd love to try that." Axel mentioned.

"I guess we can try a relationship. Though remember this damn well Axel Autumn I get very jealous very quickly. So keep that always in mind. I don't mean to and I'm sorry if it gets annoying and you can break it off if it gets too annoying..." he was cut off by Axel's hand over his mouth.

"Rox honestly I don't care if you get jealous because I will only have eyes for you. You are the one I want. I don't care about past relationships or any other person I may meet, I want you." Axel said stroking Roxas' cheek gently. Suddenly out of nowhere they were both soaked.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Roxas screamed realizing what had happened. "Sora you bastard I'm gonna kill you!" he yelled throwing off his shirt and running after his twin. Axel stood there dripping just watching his love run after his brother. Axel had finally caught a glimpse of Roxas shirtless if it was only for a second. Before he knew what was happening Sora was running at him yelling for his help. Axel decided to help. He watched Sora run past but as Roxas ran past he put out his arms picking up Roxas and throwing him over his shoulder and walking towards the ocean.

"Axel put me down! I'm gonna kill him!" Roxas yelled kicking and hitting Axel.

"No siree you are going to be spending time with me. I want to spend more time with you. Get to know you better. Got it?" Axel said. Roxas stopped squirming and went limp. Once he and Axel got in the water he set Roxas down.

It was a few hours later the group had dried off and eaten at their favourite restaurant 'Organization'.

"Hey I have an idea!" Sora stated all eyes on him encouraging him to continue. "How about we all stay at Rox' and my place!" Sora said happily. All looked at each other. Nodding Sora happily squealed.

"Okay so how about we go get our stuff and then we will all meet at your guys' house?" Axel suggested. Roxas looked up at him sadly from his seat beside him. "Okay Roxy you can come with me." Roxas beamed at this.

"I don't need anything so I can just head to Sora's house." Kairi said standing making her move to leave.

"Alright I need to stop at my house. Sor, you coming?" Riku asked.

"Yeah I'd love to!" Sora exclaimed happily. Riku smiled a small genuine smile that he only ever used around Sora. Everyone thought it was precious. Everyone got up walking their respective ways. "Hey Kai, are you just going to wait at our house?"

"Yeah I guess. I don't want to be a third wheel." Kairi said laughing sarcastically.

"Aw Kai how about this, why don't you go get Namine?" Sora suggested.

"Are you all okay with that?" Kairi asked.

"Kai, we don't want you to feel alone." Roxas nodded

"Okay! I'll go get her."Kairi said enthusiastically running in the direction of Namine's house.

"Alright we'll see you at home." Roxas said pointedly at Sora.

"Okay! See you there." Sora smiled.

Axel turned with Roxas at his side. He finally took a good look at Roxas' features. The way his mouth was slightly open as he breathed, the way his hair bounced when he walked, the way his eyes and skin glowed in the late evening sun. God he fell hard.

Roxas feeling the eyes on him looked up. Seeing Axel staring at him he felt his cheeks warm up. They didn't even realize they had stopped moving. Staring into each others eyes they felt like this was meant to be. Both would have stayed there forever if they could. But Roxas knew they needed to keep going or Sora would send out a search party for them. Roxas stood on his toes grasping the back of Axel's neck pulling him down for a fast peck on the lips.

"Now lets make this quick because when we are watching a movie there'll probably be more where that came from." Roxas smirked turning around to start walking. He heard Axel chuckling behind him before quick footsteps were heard and Roxas felt a hand grip his own. He let Axel's slim fingers wrap around his and he couldn't help but feel like it really was meant to be. Roxas smiled at the thought of being with Axel for the rest of his life. Axel chose that moment to look down at him.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked cheekily.

"Oh just thinking." Roxas said still smiling.

"'Bout what?" Axel asked lightly bumping Roxas' shoulder.

"'Bout us. I don't want to scare you though." Roxas said sobering up.

"What do you mean scare me?" Axel asked curiously.

"I mean I don't want to say something and scare you away and then you leave me." Roxas said frowning.

"Rox," Axel stopped walking pulling Roxas' chin up so he could look him in the eyes. "Roxas nothing you could ever say could scare me away. I love you and honestly I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Axel said.

Roxas felt tears welling in his eyes as he grabbed the back of Axel's neck pulling him into a kiss. As the kiss got deeper Axel started distinctly tasting a salty flavour. Pulling back as quickly as he could he held Roxas' face as he tried to look away.

"Rox please don't cry. I may have only known you a little while but I already know I can't deal with you crying. Baby, please?" Axel whispered.

"It's happy tears. I'm happy because that's what I was thinking about in the first place. I was thinking about us being together forever and thinking about how I wanted to stay by your side forever if you wanted to and I got scared it would scare you away. I don't know what I'm thinking, I just..." Roxas said tears still pricking his eyes.

"Rox, the minute I met you I knew there was something. I knew that I needed to get you to be mine. I LOVE you Roxas. I will write it in the sky, I'll scream it through the streets, I'll do anything to prove it to you. Because, I. Love. You." Axel said more seriously than Roxas had ever seen him.

"Okay. Let's, let's just get your stuff." Roxas stuttered. Axel grabbed his hand and squeezed. Roxas looked up and smiled squeezing back.

They made it to Axel's house got his stuff and got back to the Strife residence. They walked in and instantly Sora was on top of Roxas.

"Roxas where were you! We were just about to send out a search party! Thank god you're back." Sora started yelling.

"Sora get off please. We're back so we can get on with things now." Roxas said pushing Sora off him.

"Okay sorry." Sora said getting up. "So what do we wanna do?"

"How about a movie?" Namine suggested.

"Yeah I like that idea!" Roxas stated. "Oh Nam, you don't know Axel do you? Axe, this is Namine. Kairi's girlfriend." Roxas introduced. Axel nodded to her and Namine nodded politely back.

"Okay so what movie are we watching?" asked Sora.

"How about a horror? Maybe Grave Encounters, Saw, The Exorcism, or we could just watch Lucy again." Riku suggested.

"I say Grave. We've watched Lucy too many times, Saw just, no, and Excorsim is boring." Sora said.

"Yeah I agree with Grave." Roxas said

"Grave."

"Grave."

"Grave."

"Grave, I guess"

"Alright so it's unanimous Grave Encounters."

Everyone sat down on the couches and chairs. Kairi and Namine were cuddling on the large couch, Sora and Riku were on the loveseat, and Axel and Roxas were cuddled close together on the chair.

Most of the movie the only sounds were Namine and Sora whimpering. Only one point did Roxas jump and shove his face into Axel's chest. Yes Axel was a bit upset over that but it was okay.

At about 1:00 that morning they decided to go to bed. Kairi and Namine stayed on the couches, Sora and Riku went to Sora's room and Axel and Roxas migrated to Roxas' room.

"So you said we'd be making out, but if I can remember right we haven't yet." Axel said cheekily.

"Well we'll just have to fix that now won't we?" Roxas said slowly walking towards Axel. Once right in front of Axel he wrapped his arms around Axel's neck as Axel's arms wound themselves around Roxas' waist. Their lips met and they both felt like melting. It was a kiss full of passion and lust. Roxas moaned as he felt Axel's tongue lick at his bottom lip. Opening his mouth Axel shoved his tongue into Roxas' mouth searching every nook and cranny trying to memorize every inch. They pulled apart when the need for air got too strong. They stood panting just looking into each others eyes, holding and being held.

"Well that was..." Roxas started.

"Amazing." Axel finished.

"Yeah. I'm kinda tired though. Can we go to bed?" Roxas asked innocently.

"Yeah, of course we can baby." Axel said pulling Roxas towards the bed.

"Aren't you going to change?" Roxas asked inquisitively.

"Oh right." Axel said moving towards his bag that was precariously thrown in.

They both changed into their pajamas and crawled into bed.

"Goodnight Axel." Roxas said snuggling into Axel's chest.

"Goodnight baby. I love you." Axel whispered placing his chin on top of Roxas' head.

"I love you too. I really truly do." Roxas said already drifting off.

"Me too Roxy, me too."

A.N. Okay so the end was rushed so I'm sorry it's not as good but I wanted to finish it. Plus I'm getting up at 5am tomorrow to ride a horse so early bed. BUT this chapter was the longest so far! I spent almost a week on and off writing whenever I wasn't riding, feeding the many animals, or going for a walk, if you can't tell by the description I have been on a farm for the past two weeks. That's why I haven't been doing anything lately. So I hope you guys enjoyed it all and I'll see you all next time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Wow it's been forever since I uploaded a new chapter. I've been pretty busy lately with school. I want to thank all the people who read and liked it. I hope you guys like this chapter and without further ado we are onto the story!**

When Roxas woke up he was still laying in Axel's arms and he couldn't suppress the smile crawling its way onto his face. He sat there just looking up at Axel's features. The way his mouth was slightly open in his sleep, the way his hair fell on his shoulders and back so perfectly, the way he looked so peaceful in his sleep like he didn't have a care in the world. Roxas craned his neck around Axel to sneak a look at the clock on the table. It read 9:15. 'Great' he thought 'I should probably get up and start breakfast. It's not like anyone else in this damn house can cook.' And how true that was. The last time Sora and Riku tried cooking they nearly burned the house down, the one time Namine and Kairi tried they set the stove on fire, and Axel, well Roxas didn't know if he could cook. But with his luck Axel wouldn't be able to cook either. So grudgingly Roxas carefully as the not wake up the sleeping redhead pulled Axel's arms from around his waist and placed a pillow where he once laid. Quietly walking downstairs he noticed the girls were still fast asleep on the couch cuddling adorably. He moved into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Shit. Nothing good. Silently he made his way back to his room to get clothes. When he opened the door he was attacked and tackled to the ground by a blur of red.

He hit the floor with a thud.

"Axe, what the fuck?" he asked the redhead that was currently nuzzling into his neck.

"I didn't know where you were and I panicked and thought you realized you didn't want to be with me and left." Said redhead mumbled into Roxas' neck.

"Axe." Roxas started saying pulling Axel's head out of his neck to look him in the eyes. "I could never make a realization like that because it would never be true. I love you and that's all I know. I want to be with you forever." Roxas said pecking him on the nose. Axel smiled weakly and put his head back in the junction between Roxas' neck and collarbone. Roxas sighed as he felt the warm breath falling onto his skin. "Hey Axel, I need to go to the store and get groceries for breakfast. Do you wanna come?" he asked

"Of course I want to come. I want to spend every waking minute with you." Axel said licking Roxas' skin. Roxas gasped loving the feeling. He placed his hands firmly on Axel's chest pushing lightly.

"As much as I would love to continue this we need to get to the store before someone gets up and tries to make breakfast." He said a little upset feeling Axel's warmth leave him. After getting up Axel held out a hand to Roxas. Roxas took the hand and was hauled up. Once they were both dressed in some normal clothes Roxas grabbed his wallet and slipped in his shoes. Axel put on his shoes and they walked out the door. Once outside Axel instantly grabbed Roxas' hand. Roxas smiled and continued walking. When they got to the store they picked up eggs, bacon, ham, cheese, bread, and a few other things for lunch or snacks. They left and got home. Still nobody was up and for that Roxas was grateful. He got straight to work with Axel watching his every move.

"So do you know how to cook?" Roxas asked curiously.

"It depends on what it is. I can cook mac and cheese, eggs, chicken, and I can make a mean meatloaf." Axel said smiling. Roxas smiled to himself his back facing Axel. They continued making small talk as Roxas finished breakfast. When the smaller boy was almost done Axel got up. Hearing the chair moving Roxas looked behind him. Axel moved slowly over to him.

"Where are the plates, and cutlery?" he asked leaning against the counter.

"Plates are in the cupboard behind you and cutlery is in the drawer beside the fridge." Roxas said nodding to each spot respectively.

Axel turned his body and opened the cupboard pulling out 6 plates.

"Grab another plate. One of my close friends is coming for breakfast to make sure you pass his standards." Roxas said smirking.

"Another one?!" Axel said incredulously.

"Sorry baby, but all of my friends nowadays like to have everyone pass their test. But I know he'll like you. Plus there's no way in hell I'd give you up just cause Zexy said he didn't like you." Roxas said matter-a-factly.

"Okay then I'll be on my best behaviour." Axel said.

"No, just be you. Be honest. Because that's who I fell in love with." Roxas said leaning over to peck Axel on the cheek. Axel smiled walking over to the cutlery drawer pulling out 7 forks and 7 knives. He placed them all in the table like he used to when he had to cook for his dad.

Slowly as the smell of food wafted throughout the house the occupants started waking up. First the girls because they were closer too the source of the smell. Then Sora came stumbling downstairs and Riku came in a little after Sora. When everybody was seated and more awake than they were before a knock came to the door.

"Who would be coming over at this hour?" Sora mumbled getting up to answer the door. He shambled over opening the door slowly peering out to see who it was. "ZEXY!" he yelled attacking the smaller boy with a hug. Once he pulled himself up off Zexion he held out his hand for the other boy. He took it brushing himself off.

"Hello to you too Sora." Zexion said a small smile forcing its way onto his lips at Sora's antics. Sora opened the door more to allow Zexion to come in. He walked in taking his usual chair between Kairi and Riku.

"Hey Zex." Came the chorus of the rest of the group.

"Hey." Zexion greeted. Roxas came through the kitchen with the food placing the dishes on the table.

"Hey Zexy. This is Axel. The greatest guy I've met in long time." Roxas said nodding to the redhead.

Zexion looked Axel up and down scrutinizing. "Well he's 100 percent better than Seifer. Not too bad looking, but I'll have to get to know him before my judgement is passed." Zexion stated and the group nodded and started breakfast. When breakfast was all finished Roxas stood.

"I'm going to do dishes. So the rest of you go into the living room." He stated.

"I'll help you Roxy." Axel said smiling at him.

"Okay." Roxas blushed.

Axel stood picking up the plates and cutlery and taking them over to the sink in which Roxas was currently filling with soap and water.

The others were sitting in the living room chatting.

"Roxy, what do you think he thinks of me?" Axel asked nervously.

"I don't know yet Axe. Though he doesn't hate you which is a good sign." Roxas said encouragingly.

"Okay." Axel said quietly moving to grab a dry towel to dry the dishes.

After about 10 minutes of passing the dishes from washer to dryer it was all finished and they hung up their towels. They walked into the living room where the rest were still chatting.

"Oh Roxas, Axel, we were just talking about you." Zexion stated.

"Oh really? What kinds of thing?" Roxas asked for Axel knowing he was killing himself inside about this.

"We were just telling Zexy about Axe. Well Kai was telling him about Axel." Sora said smiling.

"All good things I hope sis." Axel said jokingly but both Roxas and Kairi could tell the only thing he wanted to do was run away. Sensing this Roxas grabbed Axel's hand and looked around for a place to sit. Sora and Riku were taking up the love seat, and Kairi, Zexion, and Namine sat on the couch. The only thing left was the armchair. He pulled Axel over sitting Axel down and plopping himself down on his lap.

Axel felt better immediately and wrapped his arms around Roxas' waist placing his head on Roxas' shoulder relaxing completely. Roxas relaxed into Axel's chest. The girls (and Sora) cooed.

"So may I play 20 questions with you Axel? To find out what kind of person you are." Zexion asked calmly.

"Yes of course." Axel replied being brought out of his moment with Roxas.

"Alright. How old are you?" Zexion asked.

"I'm 17." Axel replied.

"Where did you live before this?"

"Traverse Town."

"Why did you move here?"

"My dad went to jail and I had to move out here with my mom and sister."

"I see. Why do you like Roxas?"

"He's an amazing guy, he's kind, cool, hot, and a caring person. What isn't there to like?"

"Good answer. Now Roxas, how do you feel about Axel?"

"Well Zex, honestly it was love at first sight. As soon as I saw him I knew I loved him." Roxas said looking fondly down at Axel. Axel squeezed his arms around Roxas' waist.

"Well I didn't need 20 questions to know I very much approve of him. Take good care of my little Roxas. Got it Axel?" Zexion said sternly standing and walking to the door.

"Of course Zexion. I wouldn't ever think of hurting him." Axel said letting go of Roxas so he could walk Zexion to the door.

"Bye Zex. Thanks for coming over. It means a lot to have your approval." Roxas said hugging him goodbye.

"Even if I hadn't, I feel as though you would have still been with the man." Zexion said pulling away. Roxas laughed. "Goodnight Roxas." He said before leaving.

Roxas walked back into the living room where everyone was just talking. Axel looked over to him and smiled. Roxas smiled back and walked into the room. He sat in the seat Zexion had previously been sitting in. They all talked for a while before Roxas yawned.

"Do you wanna go to bed baby?" Axel asked.

"Yeah I think I'll turn in. You can stay here and talk longer. I'm just really tired." Axel nodded and stood up.

"Okay I'll be up soon babe." Axel said hugging Roxas.

"See you in a bit." Roxas said pecking Axel's lips.

Roxas walked upstairs. "Goodnight everyone. Thanks for coming."

"Night Rox." The group said.

The rest of the group talked for a couple hours before Riku decided it was time for him and Sora to go back to his house. Sora had been staying with Riku for a while. This leaded to Namine and Kairi leaving too.

Kairi stopped at the door. "Axe how long do you think you'll be staying here?" she asked.

"I don't really know." Axel replied after thinking for a while.

"Well why don't you talk to Roxas." She suggested.

"Yeah. I will." Axel said.

"Okay. I love you." Kairi said hugging him. Axel hugged her back and gave her a kiss and she walked away. Axel closed and locked the door and walked up to Roxas' room he changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed with Roxas. Immediately Roxas curled up to his side. Axel wrapped his arms around him and Roxas made a sigh of contentment. Axel couldn't help but smile.

Just as he was about to drift off he faintly heard "I love you Axel."

"I love you too my little Roxy." Axel said smiling placing a kiss


End file.
